


The twins and the triplets

by Valerian_ether_orion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Animagus, Creature Fic, Elemental Magic, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Powerful OC, Ravenclaw, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin, Triplets, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerian_ether_orion/pseuds/Valerian_ether_orion
Summary: A set of triplets are born and later attacked, one becomes the boy-who-lived and the other two are sent to live with their aunt and uncle.Its a work in progress summary





	The twins and the triplets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, it belongs to JK Rowling

James and lily were in their home with Sirius black as they watched their 3children giggle and play with the dogs tail.   
"James, what are we going to do if he attacks?"  
"I don't know lils."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter, and I apologize for that, but I don't know who to pair the triplets with.


End file.
